


A Knight in Blood Soaked Armor

by CardsnThorns



Category: Doom (Video Games), Hellsing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardsnThorns/pseuds/CardsnThorns
Summary: Got nothing against Alucard. I just thought it would be cool if Integra had a different servant.





	A Knight in Blood Soaked Armor

"If you ever find yourself surrounded by enemies, with no friends in sight, go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon. There you will find the Hellsing family's greatest asset. And your salvation."

Her father's last words reverberated inside Integra's head as she ran down the stone corridor. The aforementioned room just in sight. With any luck, her deranged uncle was still searching the mansion a over her.

Seconds later, she bust through the door. The room was darker. Looking around, all she could see was a stone sarcophagus, standing upright, covered in red markings.

"What is this?" she said out loud. "What could possibly in this coffin?"

BANG!

A bullet ripped through her arm. A scream ripped from her throat. An blood splattered onto the floor and sarcophagus.

"Ah, there you are my dear."

The words laced with slime as they spilled from her uncle's mouth. Fear lanced through Integra as Richard pressed the gun's barrel to her forehead.

"Uncle. Please. Don't do this." Integra pleaded.

He only grinned wider.

But before he could pull the trigger, a grinding noise stopped him.

Integra, Richard, and his two cronies turned to the opening coffin.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

A suit of geen armor.

The seemed to be a man in it, because it stepped out of the stone container and looked at them all before resting its gaze on Integra.

Richard took a step back before yelling at his henchmen. "What are you waiting for? Kill that thing!"

It took a couple of seconds before it notice the bullets bouncing off its armor.

The armor walked over to thug #1 and grabbed his head both hands. It then jabbed its thumbs into the man's eye sockets. Ignoring the screams of pain and satisfied with its grip, it pulled. Effictively tearing the man in two.

It then turned its attention to thug #2.

In blink of an eye its left hand was around the man's neck. Not enough to choke, but enough to hold him. Its right hand was then thrusted into the man' chest. When it was removed, the hand was holding a heart, which was promptly shoved down the man's throat.

Richard was frozen in fear. The armor spared him a glance before returning its attention to Integra. It walked over to her, and crouched down. Integra could see her reflection in the helmet's visor.

"Are you...Arthur's...daughter."

Its...no, his voice was low and scratchy. It sound as though he had very little reason to talk. All she could do was nod her head.

"He was a...good man... With a...good cause... It was...a pleasure...to serve him."

Her uncle finally seemed to snap out of it. He took aim and fired every single bullet at her. But the armored man turned and blocked every single one.

What...kind of man...tries to...kill...their own niece... You're...not a man... You're...a monster."

He walked over to Richard. Gripped his arm. And tore it off.

But before Richard could scream, he was hit with his own arm. The man in armor beat him to the ground. He kept at it. Beating Richard with his own arm until he was barely recognizable. And then he beat him some more.

After about half an hour the armored man seemed to be satisfied.

He returned to Integra for a third time.

For some strange reason, his presence drove away Integra's fear.

"What is your name?" she asked.

He knelt down on one knee. His speech seemed to get better the more he spoke.

"My enemies...call me Doom Slayer... You can call me...Doomguy."


End file.
